Empire Liberation Society
The Empire Liberation Society is a secret society based in the Empire that strives to eradicate all of the labyrinths in the country. Background The Empire Liberation Society is a support organization which exists for those who aim to liberate the Empire from the labyrinths and demons. The society consists of various people from all tribes, with many of them possessing a large amount of power in the country. Chronology The Society was first mentioned by the Duke to Michio after the former witnessed Roxanne's ability in a mock battle with one of his knights, and subsequently revealed himself to be a member. Another member, Ester, was dispatched to act as the overseer of Michio's admission test. Base The Society is based in the Imperial Capital. Their base is a lodge located near the Imperial Palace, where members can exchange information, buy and sell equipment, and browse through the Society's archives. Strength Because all of its members are required to have at least passed through the twenty-third floor of a labyrinth for the admission exam, they are all experienced fighters in their own right. All full-fledged members are able to fight, at least, on the forty-fifth floor. Various powerful and rare items that are hard to find can be bought and sold within the Society. They also possess information left behind by previous members who may have discovered secrets that are not publicly known, or purposely kept a secret, which can help members improve. Most members are also part of the nobility, giving individual members a large amount of political influence in the Empire. All members are also very wealthy, possessing funds well beyond the ability of normal people to earn. This makes the Society one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful group, in the entire Empire. Membership In order to become a member of the Society, one must first be approached by a member and offered an invitation. After accepting the invitation, the prospective member must pass an admission exam. The exam takes place in the twenty-third floor of a labyrinth, and is overseen by another member of the Society. If the prospective member succeeds in defeating the floor boss, they pass. After passing, the prospective member must last go through an initiation ceremony. The ceremony is held in the lodge and is attended by many members. In this ceremony, the one who gave the invitation and the admission exam overseer will both confirm the ability of the prospective member and ask if anyone present objects the admission. If no one objects, the prospective member must then speak the oath: "I (insert name) promise that as a member of the Empire Liberation Society, I will not neglect putting effort and devotion in exterminating the monsters and the labyrinths. And I swear not to leak any internal information of the Empire Liberation Society." Finally, they must partake in the admission courtesy. Here, they must tell all the members present an embarrassing sexual secret that can be then used as blackmail to ensure the prospective member's silence about the Society. After all this, they become a provisional member. To become a full-fledged member, they must clear the forty-fifth floor of a labyrinth within twenty years. Failure to do this will mean that they will have to withdraw from the group. After this they can go to the lodge, inform the Secretary of their progress, and then take the breakthrough exam; the details of which are currently unknown. If an invitation was offered after the prospective member had already cleared the forty-fifth floor of a labyrinth, then the admission exam and breakthrough exam are skipped, and they automatically become a full-fledged member after going through the other requirements. Rules The Society possesses specific and strict rules its members must follow. Breaking any of them will result in immediate expulsion: * Members have an obligation to fight in labyrinths everyday in order to clear the labyrinths and improve themselves. * Whatever official position you have has no relation to your position in the Empire Liberation Society. * There shall be no discrimination against all races. * You are not allowed to disclose the Society's secrets, the identities of its members, or the fact that you're a member, to others. Known Members * Brocken North Braun Anhalt * Ester Esterretse n’Esterra * Gozer North Braun Anhalt * Sebastian * Michio Kaga * Gaius Principus n’Impera Trivia * The Society is the main body of the Order of Knights in the Empire which is under the direct control of the Emperor. * The Society keeps its membership a secret to prevent members from being targeted. * There are ranks among members, first rank is considered a provisional member and second rank is a full-fledged member. * Members who are able to challenge beyond the fiftieth floor must inform the Society's Secretary. Category:Groups and Organizations